Invader Zim: The Jinx Of Doom
In this episode, Dib gets jinxed by Zim, and in fear of getting punched for the rest of his life, he tries to find someone to un-jinx him. Characters *Zim *Dib *Zita *Gaz *Screamy *Mrs. Bitters *Brian *Megan Threebi *Spoo Transcript (Invader zim theme plays. Music ceases, screen shifts to skool hallway, showing Dib heading to class.) Zim: JINX! Dib: Wuaugh! (Zim punches Dib extremely hard.) Dib: YEOOOOOWWWWWW!!! What are you doing?!!? (Zim punches Dib again.) Zim: Mua ha ha ha ha haaaaa! Filthy human chimp! You have been jinxed! Dib: What does that mean? Zim: *Punches Dib* It means that every time you talk through your little Dib-hole, you shall be punched! And, the only way to be UN-jinxed is to get someone to say your name three times! Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Zim:*Kicks Dib* YES!!! Dib: No no no no no no no no nooooooooooooo! Zim:*Punches Dib nine times* Oh, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!!! (Dib runs into the classroom and jumps onto his assigned seat, while Zim marches triumphantly to his own assigned seat in front of Zita. Then he smiles evilly at Dib.) Mrs. Bitters: Today, class we are learning about the Carboniferous period. Back then, long before the earliest ancestors of dinosaurs, Earth was a jungle planet, that had soooo much carbon dioxide, that a human would sufficate. As a result, the arthropods grew in great sizes, including a giant millipede that was the length of a camaro. Dib:(Whispers: Brian, could you please say my name three times so I can be un-jinxed?) Brian: Sure! when bacon turn into a sentient species, that is! Dib: Rrrrr, That could never happen!!! (Zim reaches over to Dib's table and punches Dib.) Dib: Ouch... Zim: Nuh uh uhhhh! You are not allowed to speak, FILTHY HUMAN! (Lunch bell rings.) Mrs. Bitters: Thats the lunch bell. Get out! (Screen shifts to cafeteria. Dib walks to lunch table and sits down next to Screamy.) Screamy: HIIIIIII, FELLAAAAA!!!! I DO NOT KNOW YOUR NAME, BUT LOOK VERY MUCH LIKE DIB!!!! Dib: (Whispers: Quiet, Screamy, I need your help!) Screamy: WHAT IS IT I CAN DO FOR YOU?!!!!? HUH, KID!!!! HUH??????!!!!!!!??????? Dib:(Whispers: Can you please say my name three times so I can be un-jinxed?) Screamy: BUT I DO NOT KNOW YOUR NAME!!! Dib: *sigh,* My name is Di- Screamy: WHAT IS YOUR NAME????!!!!???? HUH????!!!!??? WHAT IS IT?????!!!!!????? Dib: MY NAME IS- (Zim walks over to the table and punches Dib.) Dib: YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamy: YOUR NAME IS YEEOUCH?!!? OK!!!!! YEEOUCH, YEEOUCH, YEEOUCH!!! Zim: Sorry, Dib, but that nickname doesn't even count. Dib: You jerk. Zim: NO TALKIE!!! *kicks Dib* Dib: OOF! Zim: NO OOFIE!!! *Punches Dib* Dib:(Thinking: Hmmmmm, I need someone else. Someone who knows my name.) *looks at Zita* (Thinking: PERFECT!) (Dib then runs to Zita's table, but then halts.) Dib: Awww, man. Now I am THINKING to myself. Zim: NO THINKING OUT LOUD!!! *punches Dib* Dib: Owwww. (Then Dib resumes going to Zita's table, but walking. Then he sits next to Zita.) Dib:(Whispers: Psst, Zita!) Zita: *sigh* what is it now, Dib? Dib:(Whispers: Zim jinxed me. Could you please say my name three times to un-jinx me?) Zita: Okay. Moron, moron moron. Happy now, MORON? (Scene shifts to Dib's bedroom, showing Dib sleeping.) Dib: *snores and mumbles* Oh, oh, thanks strange kid for un- *snore* jinxing me. Mnnmnmnm... *snores and drools* (Gaz then walks up to Dib's bed and drops a sock into his mouth. The sock then gets stuck in Dib's throat) Dib: *Gasps and coughs* Sock!! *Coughing and sputtering continue.* Gaz:*Laughs histerically* You are choking on a sweaty sock! *Resumes laughing* Dib:*Regurgitates sock* Is it morning already? Gaz: No, it is noon. You overslept and missed the bus. Dib:*Gasp* I AM LATE! (Dib suddenly jumps out of the window and runs towards the school in his pajamas. Scene shifts to classroom.) Dib: *Walks into classroom* Sorry I'm late. I overslept. Zim: You are still jinxed! *punches Dib* Dib: OWWW!! Mrs. Bitters:*Snarls with rage* Dib! It is not pajama day! Sit down!! (Dib walks to his desk.) Mrs. Bitters: Now, class. Meet the newest addition to this horrible class. Her name is Megan Threebi. (Megan Threebi frolicks into the classroom door.) Mrs. Bitters: Megan Threebi has a certain grammar pattern that makes her end up saying one or two words in her sentences repeated three times. Spoo: But I hate people that have odd grammar patterns. (Mrs. Bitters then floats towards spoo and snarls.) Mrs. Bitters: GET USED TO IT!!! *slithers back to desk* Now, Megan, say hi to everyone in the class. Megan threebi: Ooh, I would love love love to! *frolics around the class.* Hi, Zim Zim Zim! Hi Mel Mel Melvin! Hi Brian Brian Brian! Hi, Dib Dib Dib! Zim: *Gasp* No. NO! NOOHOHO! DIB HAS BEEN UNJINXED! HOW COULD THIS BE?!!!? NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Dib: I cannot beleive it! I am unjinxed! Woo hoo!!! Human race one, Irken race zero! Ha ha! Zim: Enjoy your confetti now, Dib creature. For this will be the last blast of confetti you will ever see! Dib: There isn't any confetti. Zim: Whatever. (Screen blacks out. Invader Zim end credits go on the screen.) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fan episodes Category:Outdated Fanon